New Magic
by Meisha Marie
Summary: My first fanfic. Comas gets some new rambucious roomates, a shadow mage, a paint mage, a fire mage, and an earth mage, how will the poor shy aprentice survive? dont own the original tamora charicters obviously
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Shade! Gimmie a hand here bro!" A young boy with fiery red hair yelled glaring at a another boy. The second boy looked up at him from under a hood he always kept up during the day. The second boy way sitting on the docks with his back against a crate.

"I do my share at night… you should know that Dill" Shade said lazily as if he didn't care.

"But I'll have the work done by then" Dill growled.

"Kids you shouldn't be here…" A tall dark man said eyeing the twins. Shade's eyes racked over the man.

"Dillen…" He growled in warning.

"We work here… Slaves dontcha know?" Dill snarled annoyed by this man. "Then maybe you wanna leave with us and escape your master" The man chuckled.

Shade narrowed his eyes his gaze hidden from the stranger but Dill could read his body language. Dill stepped closer to his brother. Shade had a rather long walking stick he carved in boredom one day. He had trained with Dill for weeks in how to use it. Dill always felt a hell of a lot safer near his twin when his twin got edgy.

"Hn… lets go…" Shade muttered.

"Are you insane?!" Dill hissed. Shade shook his head and pointed at the mans clothing. It was the traditional trader clothes including the staff marking which caravan they were from. Dill nodded in understanding.

"We'll go with you when do you leave?" Dill asked, walking toward the man. Shade's hand brushed his warning him to stick close. Dill stopped his hand brushed his brothers back in a calming motion. The man grinned hugely looking as friendly as his dark battle worn skin would let him.

"Tonight at dusk you better be on time or you get left behind." The man warned. "We live on the docks no worries." Dill said a small wave of excitement already bubbling in his chest.

A young girl with short brown hair and midnight blue eyes walked calmly thorough an open market. Her fingers twitched expectantly. A new tattoo burned the skin on her left hand on the webbing between her thumb an forefinger. A black X on each of her hands marked her as a rat so she kept them shoved in her pockets when she didn't need them when she could she covered the tattoos with paints her thief lord sometimes supplied her with. The girl was from a gang called the copper vines. The thief lord had supplied them each with a copper dav with a thin vine like wire through it.

The girl flinched when she passed a paints stall. It was like the paints were calling to her. She creped closer inspecting the paints in interest. A Dark purple and pale blue caught her eye they were in small vials and probably wouldn't be easily noticed by the owner. Her fingers swiftly wrapped around the vials and she had them slipped into her purse before anyone noticed. She turned and slipped out of the market a meat bun and the two paints all she grabbed in her explorations. Her eyes narrowed as she realized a member from another gang was waiting outside for her. Another girl approximately the same age as her with red hair reminding the copper vine of red clay. The other girl was from the tricksters rats only known for the rats they kept for pets and the grey sash the wore on there left arms.

"Hey Vine I've been waiting for you my thief lord has a message for your lord." The second girl said still leaning against the wall of the building across from Vine.

"Well Rat next time tell him to send someone bigger." Vine snarled turning to leave. As soon as she turned she let two daggers fall into her hands from string she kept slightly hanging into her palms to pull an drop the knives. She spun an caught the back of the Rats left hand, with her right handed dagger. A millisecond later two guards had come from no where and had them pinned to the cobble stones.

"Now, now no concealed weapons and no battles outside of the open markets." One of the guards snarled pressing his knee into Vines back. She gasped trembling in pain and fear. 'I'm dead…' She thought terrified.


	2. Dark Times

I dont own the original charicters of the magic circle or the circle opens, but Shade, Dillan, Vine and Rat are mine. (the paint mage idea is from new magic i cant claim the origin of the idea but my charicters abilitys and actions personality and the like are completly diffrent.

"…..Dill….DILL…..DILLAN!" Shade finally screamed in annoyance. Dill yawned and rolled over. Shade hit him with his staff experimentally. Dill grunted but continued to sleep. Shade sighed, more then a little annoyed. 'Its no use… nothing can wake him once he's dead asleep like this…' Shade thought peeved.

Shade hefted his brother onto his back with the help of his make shift staff. Shade couldn't understand how his brother could sleep so heavily, night always made him full of energy. Shade made his way to the strange traders ship, grumbling about his brother gaining weight.

The strange trader they met the other day waited for them on the deck. "Hey kid." The man chuckled.

All of shades instincts insist that he turn an flee right then but he pushed them aside. 'Something's not right here… but if it means we will go free I am up to a challenge. For Dill's sake…' Shade thought glancing at his rather peacefully sleeping brother.

"So what do you need me to do?" Shade asked his voice low and thick as if he were still half asleep.

"You to are to go bellow into the cabins till we make land again." The man explained. Shade shook his head, 'no trader gives for free.' Shade said nothing and went bellow deck where he began thinking making a plan to save his and Dill's hide when they made land. Shade hoped by then his brother will wake.

The vine girl sat in the corner of a cell thinking of what had happened after the guards caught her.

_'Please, Please just don't let them find the ink! Let it go some where's else I have no need for it go somewhere else!' Vine thought panicked. The ink vials burst against her side as the guard pushed just a little hard on her. In her panic she didn't notice the ink climbing up her arms and shirt to her hair where it clung. It liked being in hair and quills, like the horse hair brushes. Vine almost laughed as the second guard forced Rat down in an almost similar way but it was cut off when a small rat started to bite the other guard. The second guard a bulky woman with red hair cursed and hit the rat much to hard. Rat screeched when the small animal was thrown from the power of the blow the little critter did not stand back up._

Vine heard little sniffles coming from the other corner where Rat sat petting the small animals limp form. The guard agreed to bring the dead creature along so she could mourn over her 'friend'.

Vine bit her lip, wavering between her hate for the other girls gang and her empathy for the girls pain. Vine knelt next to Rat.

"I'm sorry… it's partially my fault your friend got… hurt. You can hit me hard as you want one time with no worries of me retaliating!" Vine said bracing herself for the punch.

When none came she opened one eye which she closed in her preparation. Rat looked at her, and kept looking. Then Rat pulled out one of her hairs.

"OW!" Vine yelped, both eyes wide open now. In Rats fingers there was a turquoise blue hair. Vines eyes widened. Rat pulled a second hair from the back of vines hair, a deep violate strand.

'Those are the colors of the inks I stole…' Vine thought amazed.

"You seam to be having a rough time of your own… and I think a few pulled hairs is enough to trade for a sucker punch if I get to keep 'em they look mighty strange." Rat grumbled examining them closely. Vine shook her head and laughed in agreement. Some how she began to think her last few days here might not be so bad.

"…This is my third offense…" Vine muttered to Rat reaching over to take the small dead animal from her. Vine began digging into a small dirt patch between broken stone of the floor and buried the animal giving it a small blessing.

Rat crawled over to her and showed her own matching marks. That night the two wept together forgetting gang ties, if only for a night of solace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meisha: Please review I'd love to know what you think of the charicters and if you think I did something stupid in the plot tell me and I'll sort it out!

Shade: ...If you review her fingers start twitching and she writes... best to keep her posted on what you think even if you hate it...


	3. Dawn

Hope you like this one it was a little rushed but I put lots of thought into it beofre I started writing

Disclamer: only charicters of my own in this story are Shade, Dill, Vine, Rat, and later some new deicates will pop up to join in on the fun! .

Shade felt his energy draining as it came closer and closer to light. He pulled his hood up to cover his face from the sun. Dill was finally beginning to stir. Shade had a hand over his mouth before he could so much as yawn.

Dill turned his head as far as he could to glower at his twin. In twin talk mostly a well read body language Shade managed to convey the need for utter silence to his brother. Dill merely nodded when he finally understood. They knew each other well and with time being close to someone can allow you to read nearly all of their emotions from body language alone. Dill himself was more questioning and reassuring while Shade's was stiff and frightened.

'_**Why Must We Remain Silent?' **_Dill mouthed the words to his brother who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'_**Pirates you fool! We went onto a ship full of pirates!' **_Shade mouthed his reply slowly carefully shaping each word.

Dill looked at Shade incredulously. Shade motioned for Dill to follow and to remain silent. Shade led Dill up to the cabin door looking out on the deck he gestured for Dill to look.

Dill slid forward and look out onto the ship. First thing he noticed was no women and children we're aboard this ship. Most trader ships at least had kids his age on them and all had women.

Dill swallowed hard before turning back to his brother and nodding gravely showing that he understood. They we're stranded on a pirates ship.

Vines eyes burned when she awoke. Her and Rat had cried themselves to sleep. 'Ow…' She thought grimly. "Your up?" Rat croaked her voice worse for wear after the night of crying and fitful sleep. "Yea…" Vines voice was also very soft and it hurt her to talk.

A thud a the door caused them to look and see a guard. "Your lucky you get an early trial, It's at noon." The guard said.

"Lucky for whom…" Rat grumbled her voice sounding like something grinding against the stones in their cell.

The guard ignored her and left. Vine shrugged at her cell mate.

"Least we don't have to sit in here wondering and crying in fear for the next few days…" Vine said with a soft sigh.

"I don't know what's worse… I suppose I'm glad I'm not alone…" Rat murmured messing with the violate hair she had pulled from Vine. Vine smirked wryly and nodded.

"Hey who knows we may get lucky and be saved by a mage and become like Briar Moss!" Vine laughed trying to change the subject. Rat grinned an shook her head.

"Maybe you ink girl but I don't have any magic or strange incidents that happened around me!" Rat chirped.

"Hey what's with the nick name!? And at least I didn't have a animal go crazy and attack the guards…" Vine muttered blushing in her annoyance. Rat winced.

Vine shook her head muttering and apology and Rat suddenly grinned.

"Not a big deal Ink Girl!" Rat sneered. Vine screamed in annoyance. One of the guards walked to there door warning them to be 'good'. They looked at each other and snickered.

Comas stifled a yawn as he finished cleaning up from breakfast. Lark wandered off to the work room telling him to join her at noon. For some reason he had a nagging feeling that there lesson would be short today. He also knew what ever happened he wasn't going to like it…

When he finished cleaning up he had a hour or so till his lessons so he went up to his room to write in his journal. He'd decided to keep a journal, where he'd place all the good and bad reactions he'd had to people in the day hoping to help boost his self esteem.

Opening to a random page he winced he remembered that one.

_Today I think I made a dedicate from the fire temple angry. I bumped into her on my way back to Discipline after getting our things for lunch (the kitchen scares me to death still). She opened her mouth to apologize or to yell at me I don't know which I ran fast as I could and left all of our food behind in the street. I ran straight to my room…I'm afraid to leave._

Comas had stayed in his room for nearly two full days, before Lark finally coaxed him back out. His growling stomach had helped. One of the other dedicates… Maybe Crane had taken his food stores out of his room so he wouldn't lock himself up for quite so long. Comas sighed in regret, 'Why must I be such a coward?'

Meshia: hope you nejoyed it!

Dill: Sooo, when do I get to meet the girls? -grins slyly-

Shade:...-Hits Dill with staff-

Meshia:...okay... we may have to take that away from Shade... and Dill your to younge to think like that.


	4. Court

Disclamer: yea the origianl circle chars arnt mine duh its a fanfic.

hope you enjoy the update it took a few days to think of all i wanted to happen

Shade was struggling to stay awake as they heard a voice up on deck shout, "Land!"

Many voices cheered shouting wildly, "Revenge of Summersea!" The cheers continued as they slowed and came to land.

"We have to warn the duke" Dill and Shade hissed at almost the same time.

"Will you be able to find him?" Dill asked sounding curious, his brother had a knack for finding things while winding through dark passage ways.

Shade nodded and gave his brother a weak grin. Dill winced ashamed of himself for asking his brother to do more after keeping watch all night. He bit his lip and shook his head, helping Shade stand he motioned for them to go on deck. Shade winced at the idea but slowly nodded.

"Once we stop… Let the goddess protect us." He murmured sluggishly.

Rat and Vine struggled to remain close the next morning when the guards pulled them from their cell and began their march to the court. One of the guards made the mistake of grabbing Vines hair which wrapped around his arm and started to fight him.

He immediately let go with a yelp of surprise. Another set of guards pulling Rat along got nasty surprises from passing birds dogs cats and from time to time horses.

By the time they reached the court most of the guards reeked from dog and cat urine and were covered in bird droppings some even had torn shirts and sore arms from horses bites.

The guards at the court raised their eyebrows at the four guards that had escorted the girls.

"You don't want to know…" The guard on Rats Left grumbled.

The other guards shrugged and took Rat and Vine gently by the arms leading them to a bench.

Rat nudged Vine after the guards had moved behind them.

"What?" Vine grumbled sounding annoyed.

"Those are definitely new." Rat muttered nodding at two magic sniffers that were now talking to the four guards that escorted them to the court. Vine chuckled nodding in agreement.

The judge rose and everyone else rose with him, "Let the trial commence." The guards that had arrested Rat and Vine walked forward.

Shade stumbled barely able to stand right into a large building that he belatedly noticed was a court room. Two girls sat before the judge and magic sniffers. Shade rose an eyebrow then stifled a yawn.

"PIRATES!!!" Dill 'courteously' shouted the explanation as to why Shade had ran into the middle of an obvious offense trail, though neither of the twins could figure out why the magic sniffers were there.

"They said that they'd have their revenge on Summersea…" Shade yawned.

A quick panic spread through the court and many people and guards rushed to warn the duke. One level headed guard paused long enough to ask where the pirates were. After Dill cheerily explained he took off.

The two girls exchanged glances then pushed past the magic sniffers and ran pushing the twins with them as they fled the court room. None of the children heeded the mages command for them to stop. They also didn't hear the two mages sigh and send messages of four untrained, ambient mages on the lose.

Comas suddenly sat up straight at his Loom. "Lark I have to go!" He said before stopping to think about what was going on he had fled the workroom and was running out of discipline.

Something he wasn't sure what it was but her was positive something was calling him. He heard Lark running after him. By the time he made it to the temple gates he was covered in sweat and had to stop for breath giving Lark time to catch up to him.

"W-what on earths gotten into you Comas?" Lark panted softly. Comas looked at her his brows knitted together in confusion.

"Something's calling me Lark, something near… town." He murmured tilting his head trying to 'hear' the call with his magic.

"Well let us borrow two of the temples horses and follow this call." Lark said looking rather amused.

As they set off the pirate alerts went off. Comas looked at Lark worriedly. He would ride off without her if he had to but he knew he would feel safer with her near. Lark looked at him knowingly and set her horse off at a trot. Comas quickly followed.

Dill, Shade, Vine, and Rat stood panting in the middle of a courtyard.

"Boy, why on earth did you lead us here?" Rat demanded glaring at Shade.

Shade glanced at her before promptly sinking to the ground and passing out. Dill shrugged and sat next to his brother.

"Well I don't see a problem with it, and if Shade lead us here its safe." Dill sighed leaning Shade against a wall.

"Maybe you two are safe but me and Vine are as good as dead!" Rat snapped.

Dill rose his eye brows in question, and the girls showed him their double X's. Dill whistled and again shrugged.

"Well what's it matter long as we're not caught?" Dill muttered just before the steady clop of hooves against stone met their ears.

Meshia: hehheh cliffhangers make people hate me...

Dill: It makes me worry for my girls.

Rat: I'm not yours!

Vine: What she said.

Meshia: You girls get new names... soon.


	5. They Meet

Disclaimer: Yea original chars like Lark Comas and Moonsteam not mine. Shade, Dill, Pastel and Ruby are!

hope you enjoy this next instalment!

Comas's feeling lead him to the dukes courtyard. As him and Lark rounded the bend into the courtyard they saw two young men one with a stark white habit that covered the boys body and face from view, while seamed to call to Comas. The second boy was about the same height and age as the Comas himself but he was tanner and had shocking red hair and copper eyes.

Beside them were two girls that braced themselves to run. One had strange hair, pale turquoise blue in the front and dark violate in the back, she had bright midnight blue eyes. The second girl had brownish red hair reminding him of red clay, and sea-green eyes.

Comas dismounted and went as close as he dared to Shade.

"E-E-Excu-excuse m-me…" He stammered shyly.

Shade barely cracked an eye open to peer blearily at the boy. "Hn?" Shade grunted a questioning noise. Comas cleared his throat before continuing.

"Your habit seams to have called me here…" Comas said slowly without stammering. Shade shrugged at him.

"Don't seam like Shad- er Shamen doesn't seam to care." Dill said thoughtfully.

Shade quickly hit his twin over the head with his staff hood falling off reveling his long black hair which he kept tied back in a tie and his lightly tanned skin.

"Ye-ouch! What was that for bro?" Dill whimpered rubbing his head where his brother had hit him.

"I hate that name… and your voice is two loud my head hurts and I want to sleep." Shade grunted.

"YOU THERE!" A voice boomed from the other side of the courtyard. A group of guards, nearly twenty ran in the five youths direction. Lark calmly moved her horse in-between the children and the group of guards.

"What do you want with those four children and my student?" Lark asked calmly.

"The four children with your student are new ambient mages and two of them are thieves!" One of the younger guards yelled. Larks horse nearly threw her as it ran to attack the guard. Lark struggled to control the angered animal.

Rat placed a hand on the horses flank and it quickly calmed under her touch. Lark glanced at her and smiled. Rat shrugged and went to stand with Vine and the others.

"Well then as Dedicate from the winding circle I will take these new mages to winding circle with me and my student, if you would kindly bring a cart for us." Lark said sweetly. Dill stepped up next to her.

"I heard at winding circle you get taught for free and got room an board an everythin'… it's true right?" Dill asked her his voice soft.

"Yes its true." Lark said with a smile.

"And we don't have to do anything weird? Like sleep in the teachers beds?" Vine questioned worriedly.

"Never!" Comas yelped.

Rat and Vine looked at each other and nodded.

"sounds good count us in!" They chimed.

"So what are your names?" Moonstream asked the four young mages.

"Shamen Colvaris, though I prefer to be called Shade." Shade yawned leaning against his brother.

"I'm his twin brother born first names Dillen, most people call me Dill." Dill cheered hyperly.

Moonstream grinned at the twins utter differences. Before turning to the girls. The girls looked at each other confused.

"My thief lord called me Rat… cause I was so good with the rats around our den…" Rat muttered softly.

"Do you not remember your birth name?" Moonstream asked already knowing the answer by the looks the girls had shared. Rat shook her head.

"And it's the same with you?" Moonstream asked Vine, who nodded.

"Then pick new names mage names." Moonstream encouraged.

Vine and Rat looked at each other excitement and wonder in their eyes.

"I think I'd like to be called Pastel." Vine admitted.

"I wanna be Ruby!" Rat chirped before Moonstream could get a word in edgewise.

Moonstream smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"Last names two." she chuckled.

The girls looked at each other confused.

"Umm… Copper!" Ruby chirped. Pastel nodded in agreement.

"You both want your last names to be Copper?" Moonstream asked. The girls nodded.

"Alright then, you four will live at Discipline starting immediately go get washed and Lark and Comas will give you new clothes and show you to your rooms." Moonstream said nodding to an nodded to a Novice at the door who lead the four to the baths.

Meshia:That one was fun to write .

Pastel: I like my new name, its fitting.

Shade: I cant belive you put my name up there twice damn you! -trys to hit Meshia only to find stick gone-...gimmie back my stick...

Dill: Ha! Now you cant hit me!

Ruby: -Smakes Dill upside the head-

Dill: Ow!

Shade: Thank you Ruby.

Ruby: No Prob.

Meshia:... well then... Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Meshia: I'm Sooooo sorry the update took so long! School and my relationship have kept me pretty busy. :( I'll try to update more!

A few hours later and the four new student mages stood before the discipline cottage. Ruby wandered straight to the gardens and Shade went straight to the shed and tried climbing up. Dill went in the other direction suddenly smelling food. Pastel looked at the cottage with a soft grin on her face. "Looks like this is our home for a while…" Pastel murmured. '_I'll do my best to insure that I get to stay… I don't want to be forced out again.' _She thought sadly.

"E-Excuse me… L-Lark wanted me… wanted me to t-tell you… t-tell you that… that… D-Dinner is almost ready!" Comas stuttered raising his voice at the end. Pastel giggled at the shy boy.

"Your so cute Comas!" She laughed. He immediately turned bright red and ran back inside. Dill returned with a large meat bun in one hand and another in his mouth. He handed his seconded to Shade, who threw it to Ruby. Ruby wolfed it down like any respectable thief would.

"Oh dear… and this time we don't have Rosethorn to teach table manners to our little thief's." Lark chuckled, as Ruby wiped he greasy fingers on her new shirt. Shade looked at Ruby then slowly lowered himself off of the shed looked at Ruby's shirt.

"Ruined…." He muttered disapprovingly. Ruby frowned at him then looked at Dill who was carefully licking his fingers clean before drying them on his pants.

"He's not much better! See, see?" she said pointing at him.

"His pants wont have grease stains embedded in them though…" Shade pointed out, while stifling a yawn. Ruby blushed.

After dinner Ruby and Pastel rushed to get a room. They were used to sleeping with others nearby so they asked to share sleeping quarters. Dill and Shade calmly claimed Trish's room. (Comas kept his room near Larks workroom.) The twins refusal to be separated even for sleep lead Lark to allowing them to share their room as well. Ruby and pastel eventually settled for Briars room.

Shade immediately made his way to the bed when they made it to the room. Dill looked at him absentmindedly and smiled warmly when he say his brother passed out on top of the sheets. Dill helped his sleeping brother work his way under the blankets and gently removed the others cloak. Shade wore a simple black shirt and shorts underneath.

"Life's going to be very different now brother… I just hope luck will be on our side for the rest of our years." Dill muttered before turning and leaving the room. Lark and Comas were meditating downstairs. Dill figured he might as well join them.

Ruby and Pastel looked at the bed and then at a futon on the ground. Pastel sat on the bed looking at Ruby to see if she would fight her for it. Ruby looked relived and sat down on the Futon gratefully.

"I'm so used to sleeping on the ground, I don't think I'd be able to sleep in the bed." Ruby muttered truthfully.

"I've only been a thief for a short time, so I'm more used to beds then futons. My mom died only a few months ago…" Pastel admitted, smiling sadly looking as if she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby whispered. Suddenly a head full of red hair poked itself into their room.

"Hey girls wanna join Comas and me for some meditation?" Dill asked, Laughter in his eyes. A soft terrified squeak came from Comas in the next room. The girls grinned viciously and nodded. Dill and the girls hurried for their first meditation session.

Meshia: Sorry I know its short, I'm havign a slight writers block at the moment...

Shade: Once she finds out if her lung probs are just asthma or sumthing worse she may stress less an write more...

Ruby: Make her write review evil laughter

Pastel: Wo... creepy

Dill: I agree...

Comas: Faints


End file.
